mulanfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Mulan
Para a Personagem veja: Fa Mulan Mulan é um 1998 filme de animação musical norte-americano dirigido por Tony Bancroft e Cook Barry, com história de Robert D. San Souci e roteiro de Rita Hsiao, LaZebnik Philip , Chris Sanders , Eugenia Bostwick-Singer e Singer Raymond. Foi produzido pela Walt Disney Feature Animation e lançado pela Walt Disney Pictures em 19 de junho de 1998. thumb|312px|Capa DVD Mulan Brasil Enredo Quando os hunos , liderados pelo cruel Shan Yu ( Miguel Ferrer ), invade a China, cada família recebe um aviso de recrutamento. O pai de Mulan, Fa Zhou tem que servir no exército, mas devido à sua idade e ferimentos de guerra anteriores, é de se duvidar que ele iria sobreviver. Fa Mulan se disfarça de homem, então toma conhecimento de seu pai, o recrutamento, armadura e armas para que ele não terá para onde ir. Ela anda longe em seu cavalo, Khan, para se juntar ao exército, sabendo que se ela fosse descoberta ela seria morta. Mushu ( Eddie Murphy ), um pequeno dragão chinês, foi despertado pelo primeiro ancestral da família ( George Takei ). Mushu havia sido rebaixado para despertador após um acidente com um dos antepassados, quando os ancestrais outros foram despertados. Depois de várias opções de que guarda para enviar depois de Mulan, ele é convidado a despertar o "Grande Dragão de Pedra". Mushu acidentalmente destrói o Dragão, mas percebe que isso poderia ser uma oportunidade de ganhar o seu lugar entre os guardiões de novo se ele pode fazer Mulan um herói de guerra. Mulan treina com um grupo liderado pelo capitão Lee Shang ( BD Wong ), incluindo soldados companheiro Ling ( Gedde Watanabe ), Yao ( Harvey Fierstein ), e Po Chien ( Jerry Tondo ). As tropas completar sua formação, mas Chi Fu ( James Hong ), a intromissão do Imperador e conselheiro misógino, se recusa a deixá-los ir a batalha, acusando as tropas de ser mal preparados. Mushu forja uma carta do general, ordenando Lee Shang para levar seus homens para a batalha. As tropas foi ao encontro de General Lee ( James Shigeta ), que já deixou em uma missão. No entanto, Lee Shang e suas tropas descobrem que o general e seus homens foram mortos na batalha. Capitão Shang Lee e suas tropas continuam, desanimado com a sua perda, quando eles são emboscados por arqueiros Hunos. Depois de um ataque inicial, acredita-se que os hunos foram derrotados, mas as tropas logo descobrem o contrário. Enquanto estavam configurando o último canhão para disparar contra os hunos, Mulan vê um monte de neve precária na montanha superior. Como a carga hunos para baixo a montanha Mulan toma o canhão e dispara o foguete no monte de neve. A colisão do foguete e do monte de neve provoca uma avalanche que se espalha sobre os hunos de carregamento, enterrá-los. Soldados do Captão Lee se refugião enquanto Mulan salva o capitão Lee de ser arrastado pela neve. Os soldados chineses inicialmente torcem por sua vitória, mas rapidamente tornar-se sombrio depois de descobrirem que Mulan está sangrando, ela tinha sido ferido por um golpe de espada de Shan Yu. Capitão Lee rapidamente chama um médico e então desmaia Mulan. Durante o tratamento, a verdadeira identidade de Mulan é descoberto. Capitão Lee é notificado e deverá executar Mulan, mas poupa sua vida e considera o seu perdão uma troca de Mulan salvar sua própria vida. Em vez disso, Captain Lee expulsa-a do exército. Mulan decide voltar para casa , mas ouve os hunos emergentes da neve que tinha coberto los durante a batalha anterior. Ela tenta avisar as tropas Capitão Lee uma vez que são apregoados pelos cidadãos em um desfile para os seus esforços de guerra, mas eles não escutam. Como o Imperador aborda a multidão, os hunos, disfarçado como personagens desfilam, seqüestrá-lo. Capitão Lee e suas tropas tentam seguir os hunos para o palácio, mas não têm êxito. Mulan inventa um estratégia com os outros soldados se vestir como concubinas, escalar uma parede do palácio e se infiltrar no palácio. Quando os hunos baixar as suas defesas na presença das "mulheres", Mulan e seus amigos rapidamente rendem a todos. Durante este ataque o Imperador é removido com segurança do palácio por Chien Po, mas o Capitão Lee e Mulan são ambos presos na varanda com Shan Yu. Yu Shan está prestes matar Captain Lee quando Mulan recebe a sua atenção. Ele reconhece-la da montanha de batalha e dá início à perseguição. Mulan atrai-lo para o telhado do palácio onde eles se enfrentam em combate pessoal, até Mushu, como combinado por Mulan, impulsiona um foguete enorme que atinge Shan Yu e leva-lo à sua morte. O destino dos restantes cinco guerreiros Hunos não é revelado. O Imperador reúne Mulan e, em tom acusatório, enumera crimes Mulan, mas ele perdoa seus. O imperador então arcos para Mulan, que é considerado uma honra extremamente elevado, já que implica estar de um status mais elevado do que o Imperador, enquanto as centenas de observadores kow-tow (uma posição oriental curvando-se com o rosto e as palmas das mãos no chão). O Imperador, em seguida, oferece uma posição de Mulan em sua equipe, mas Mulan educadamente se recusa a oferta e confessa que ela quer voltar para casa. Ele lhe dá Shan Yu espada 's, juntamente com sua crista , para ela levar para casa e dar honra de sua família. Após o seu regresso, Mulan espera ser repreendido, mas em vez disso é abraçado por sua família. Capitão Lee chega para falar com Mulan, tendo sido incentivados a propor pelo Imperador. Os ancestrais relutantemente concorda em fazer um guardião Mushu mais uma vez. Produção Mulan começou originalmente como um curta, filme direto-para-vídeo intitulado "China Doll" sobre uma garota oprimida e miserável chinês que é levada para longe por um Príncipe Encantado britânico felicidade no Ocidente. Em seguida, a Disney consultou o autor de livros infantis Robert D. San Souci sugeriu fazer um filme do poema chinês, "The Song of Fa Mu Lan" e Disney combinou os dois projetos separados. O desenvolvimento de Mulan começou em 1994, após a equipe de produção enviou um seleto grupo de supervisores artísticos para a China por três semanas para tirar fotografias e desenhos de monumentos locais em busca de inspiração, e mergulhar na cultura local. Os cineastas decidiram mudar de Mulan personagem para torná-la mais atraente e abnegado e transformar o estilo de arte mais perto de pintura chinesa, com aquarela e desenho mais simples. Em oposição aos detalhes de O Rei Leão e O Corcunda de Notre Dame . Para criar 2.000 soldados hunos durante a seqüência dosataque dos Hunos, a equipe de produção desenvolveu uma simulação multidão software chamado Átila . Este software permite que milhares de personagens únicos para mover de forma autônoma. Uma variante do programa chamado Dynasty foi utilizado na seqüência da batalha final para criar uma multidão de 3.000, na Cidade Proibida. Pixar 's photorealistic RenderMan foi usado para processar a multidão .Outro software desenvolvido para este filme foi Plane Faux o qual foi usado para adicionar a profundidade para a pintura bidimensional plana. Embora tenha sido desenvolvido no final de progresso da produção, do falso avião foi utilizado em cinco tiros, incluindo a sequência dramática que caracteriza a Grande Muralha da China, ea seqüência da batalha final, quando Mulan corre para a Cidade Proibida . Durante a cena em que os chineses estão se curvando a Mulan, a multidão é um filme panorâmico de pessoas reais, curvando-se. Foi editado no primeiro plano da cena animada. Recepção 'Reação da Critica' Recepção de Mulan foi, maiormente positiva, reunindo uma classificação de 86%, Além disso, o filme ficou em décimo sétimo das quarenta e oito características canônicas de animação Disney em uma contagem regressiva de 2009 no mesmo site. Kyle Suggs descreveu as imagens como "deslumbrante", e Dan Jardine descreveu as imagens como "magnificamente animado." O crítico de cinema Roger Ebert deu Mulan três anos e meio em cada quatro estrelas em sua revisão por escrito. Ele disse que "Mulan é uma conquista impressionante, com uma história e classificação o tratamento com A Bela e a Fera e O Rei Leão ". As revisões negativas descreveu como uma "decepção". As músicas são acusados de não ser memorável, e abrandar o ritmo do filme. Alguns críticos sugerem que o filme é"sem alma" na sua descrição da sociedade asiática. Este filme foi também o tema do comentário da crítica feminista. Mimi Nguyen diz que o filme "zomba dos papéis de gênero, em última análise repressivas que visam tornar Mulan uma criatura domesticada". Nadya Labi concorda, dizendo que "há um lírico no filme que mostra a mentira da bravata de todo poder do movimento feminino ". Ela apontou que ela precisava para se tornar um menino de fazê-lo. Kathleen Karlyn, professora assistente de Inglês na Universidade de Oregon, critica, sugerindo "Para imaginar heroísmo feminino, estamos colocando-o no reino da fantasia". Pam Coats, produtor de Mulan, com o objetivo de produzir um personagem que exibe influências masculinas e femininas, sendo fisicamente e mentalmente forte. 'Bilheterias' Abertura de Mulan fim de semana números de bilheteria eram $ 22,8 milhões, colocando-a como a mais alta segundo filme bilheteria daquela semana de The X-Files. Ela passou a ganhar US $ 120 milhões em os EUA e o Canadá, bem como 304 milhões dólares em todo o mundo, colocando-o filme da família segundo maior do ano, atrás de Vida de Inseto , e mais alto no dia 7 de ano global. Enquanto Mulan e os dois filmes da Disney que a precederam, O Corcunda de Notre Dame e Hércules , a sua bilheteria retorna não coincidem com aqueles dos filmes da Disney dos anos 1990, como A Bela ea Fera , Aladdin e O Rei Leão principais lançamentos internacionais incluem Reino Unido ($ 14,6 milhões) e França (US $ 10,2 milhões). '' 'Prêmios''' Mulan ganhou muitos prêmios Annie. O filme em si ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Longa de Animação . Conquista prêmios individuais foram entregues a Pam Coats para a produção; Barry Cook e Tony Bancroft para dirigir; Rita Hsiao, Christopher Sanders, Phillip LaZebnick, Raymond Singer e Eugenia Bostwick-Singer na escrita; Chris Sanders para Storyboarding; Hans Bacher para Design de Produção; David Tidgwell para efeitos de animação, Ming-Na Voz para Teatro Mulan, Matthew Wilder , David Zippel e Jerry Goldsmith para a música e Ruben A. Aquino . para animação de personagens Tom Bancroft e Mark Henn também foram indicados para animação de personagens. A pontuação música também recebeu elogios significativa. Jerry Goldsmith venceu o 1999 BMI Film Music Award e foi nomeado para um Globo de Ouro de Melhor Trilha Sonora Original em 1998. Foi também nomeado para um Oscar de Trilha Sonora Original em 1998, mas foi derrotado por Stephen Warbeck pontuação 's para Shakespeare in Love. Matthew Wilder e David Zippel também foram nomeados para um Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original da mesmo ano de " reflexão ". Eles foram agredidos por O Show de Truman e " A oração do "de Quest for Camelot , respectivamente. O American Film Institute nomeou Mulan para a sua lista Top 10 Filmes de Animação. Recepção na China A Disney fez questão de promover Mulan para os chineses, esperando que eles possam replicar o sucesso com seu filme de 1994 O Rei Leão, que foi um dos país mais rentáveis filmes ocidentais na época. A Disney também esperava que pode suavizar as relações com o governo chinês, que tinha azedado depois do lançamento de Kundun , uma biografia Disney-financiado do Dalai Lama que o governo chinês considera politicamente provocativo. China ameaçou cortar as negociações comerciais com a Disney sobre o filme e, como o governo só aceita dez ocidentais filmes por ano para ser mostrado em seu país,a chances de Mulan ser aceito eram baixos. Finalmente, depois de um ano de atraso, o governo chinês não permitiu que o filme de versão chinesa limitado, mas somente após o Ano Novo chinês, de modo a garantir que os filmes locais dominaram o mercado feriado mais lucrativo. Kelly Chen, Coco Lee (Taiwan versão) e Xu Qing (versão Continente) manifestaram Mulan no cantonês e mandarim dubs do filme, respectivamente, enquanto Jackie Chan expressou Shang em todos os três dublagens. A Lenda de Hua Mulan A lenda chinesa Hua Mulan centros em uma jovem mulher que se disfarça de homem para tomar o lugar de seu pai idoso no exército. A história pode ser rastreada atéThe Ballad of Mulan . As primeiras contas do Estado lenda que ela viveu durante a dinastia Wei do Norte ( 386 - 534 ). No entanto outra versão relata que Mulan foi solicitado como uma concubina pelo imperador Yang de Sui China (reinou de 604 - 617 ). O filme pode ter lugar ainda mais tarde, como proeminentemente monumentos como a Cidade Proibida, que não foi construída até o século 15 . Por outro lado, no momento da Northern Wei, o Xiongnu ( hunos ) já tinha sido absorvido cultura chinesa. No entanto, de acordo com o estilo do vestido (roupa tradicional Han), o filme tem lugar em algum momento do século 15 ou antes. Os fogos de artifício no filme indicam que o filme se passa durante a dinastia Sui. Apesar de Mulan é definida no norte da China, onde a língua dominante éo mandarim , o filme da Disney usa o cantonês pronúncia, "Fa", de seu nome de família. Em mandarim o seu nome é pronunciado "Hua". Disney Mulan lança o personagem-título em muito da mesma forma como a lenda original, um moleque filha de um veterano respeitado, um pouco incomodado por ser o "Sophisticated Lady" sua sociedade espera que ela seja depois de ter falhado o treinamento casamenteiro, a desonra da família de Mulan. Na lenda de Mulan original, Mulan usa Li nome de seu pai e não o nome "Ping" e ela nunca foi descoberto como uma menina, ao contrário do filme. Também na lenda original, Mulan foi para a guerra para seu pai, porque seu pai estava ficando muito velho para lutar, e não teve filhos para tomar seu lugar. No entanto, no filme, foi acrescentado que a perna de seu pai foi ferido. Idioma O script usado pela maior parte do texto em Mulan é tradicional chinesa, que já não é utilizado na vida cotidiana na China continental (mas ainda usado em Hong Kong, Macau e muitas comunidades chinesas ultramarinas), embora as pessoas ainda são capazes de lê-lo . O nome tradicional para os líderes dos hunos da Ásia Central era Shanyu. A guerra entre os hunos e China era real, chamado de Guerra Sino-Xiongnu. Quando Mulan se disfarça como um homem, seu nome é um trocadilho em chinês. Seu primeiro nome é "Ping" (瓶), o que significa pote, e seu sobrenome (primeiro colocado com chineses convenções de nomenclatura) significa Flor (花). Juntos, eles fazem "Vaso", um termo chinês que significa um homem efeminado. De acordo com o Orpheus in Mayfair e Outras Histórias e desenhos de Maurice Baring, "Ping" em chinês significa soldado homem, e se você deseja expressar o seu desprezo por um homem não existe uma palavra em toda a língua chinesa que se expressa de modo plenamente e de forma tão enfática como a palavra Ping . Nome Chi Fu significa literalmente em chinês ", para intimidar". Musica Mulan possui uma partitura de Jerry Goldsmith e cinco músicas por Matthew Wilder (música) e Zippel David (letras), com um sexto originalmente planejado para Mushu, mas caiu após o envolvimento de Eddie Murphy com o personagem. A trilha sonora do filme é creditado para iniciar a carreira de princesa do pop Christina Aguilera, cuja primeira canção a ser lançada em os EUA foi sua interpretação de reflexão, o primeiro single do Mulan trilha sonora. A música e os vocais de Aguilera, foram tão bem recebidos que lhe rendeu um contrato com a gravadora RCA Records. Em 1999, ela viria a lançar seu auto-intitulado álbum de estréia, em que reflexão também foi incluído. Bem como a sua própria, a versão pop de Reflexão tem 2 traduções em espanhol, porque o filme tem diferentes traduções de espanhol para Espanha (realizada por Malú) e América Latina (realizada por Lucero).Outras versões internacionais incluem uma versão Português do Brasil por Sandy & Junior ("Imagem") e uma versão em mandarim por Coco Lee. Lea Salonga , a voz de Mulan no filme, é também a voz da princesa Jasmine em Aladdin . A música destaque durante a cena do corte de cabelo, muitas vezes referida como a decisão Mulan pontuação, é diferente no álbum da trilha sonora. O álbum da trilha sonora utiliza uma pontuação orquestrada enquanto o filme usa a música de sintetizador pesado. A versão sintetizador está disponível em CD de edição limitada. Salonga, que gosta de cantar a música do filme em seus shows, fez um medley Disney, que culmina com uma versão expandida de "Reflection" (não os mesmos na versão Aguilera). Salonga também emprestou sua voz para cantar Mulan na sequela do filme, Mulan II . A canção Eu vou fazer um homem fora de você foi realizada por Donny Osmond, que comentou que seus filhos decidiram que ele tinha finalmente "fez" no show business, quando ele estava em um filme da Disney. No clássico da Disney: 60 Anos de Magia Musical, isso inclui eu vou fazer um homem fora de si no disco laranja.E no Greatest Hits da Disney, isso também inclui Reflexão sobre o disco azul, e eu vou fazer um homem fora de si no disco verde. Referências em outras mídias Quando Mulan canta Reflexo , no santuário de seu pai, seu reflexo aparece na superfície polida das pedras do templo. A escrita nas pedras é os nomes dos animadores da Disney que trabalharam no filme escrito em chinês antigo. Na cena em que Mushu acorda os antepassados, um conjunto de avós se preocupe que a busca de Mulan garantirá sua família perde sua fazenda. Este casal parece ser o casal na fazenda na famosa pintura de Grant Wood American Gothic . Há um número de Mickeys ocultos neste filme, incluindo as manchas no pescoço do cavalo Shang e garupa e nas seqüências de treinamento, a primeira vez que os soldados usam seus foguetes. Embora ela não é tecnicamente uma princesa, Mulan é muitas vezes considerado como uma das Princesas da Disney . No filme Lilo & Stitch , Nani tem um cartaz de Mulan em seu quarto. Mulan está presente na Disney e Square Enix de videogame da série Kingdom Hearts . Nos primeirosKingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Mushu é um personagem summonable, e emKingdom Hearts II , o filme é apresentado como um mundo jogável chamado "A Terra dos Dragões", com o enredo que está sendo mudado para acomodar o protagonistas jogo ( Sora , Donald e Pateta ) e Mulan (e Ping) capazes de se junte à festa do jogador como um lutador de espada qualificados. Em Tarzan , quando os macacos estão sacudindo Professor Porter, as coisas que saem de seus bolsos incluem uma boneca de pelúcia de Irmãosinho Referências de Mulan Na cultura Popular A sitcom britânica Spaced referenciada Mulan no segundo episódio da segunda série. No show, os personagens são frequentemente pressionados para desenhar uma linha entre fantasia e realidade, e nessa cena a personagem Daisy lembra Mulan como alguém que conheceu", quando ela estava viajando" até que outro personagem lembra-lhe que era "um filme da Disney '. Daisy também canta uma linha muito mal lembrado de "reflexão". No programa de televisão Firefly , Pastor livro menciona um guerreiro chinês chamado Shan Yu que supostamente acreditava que só poderia conhecer verdadeiramente um homem por torturá-lo. Comediante Margaret Cho se refere a uma dieta de peixe e arroz um tablóide (falsamente) relatou sua adesão como sendo "tão Mulan ", em que foi baseada nos estereótipos de sua origem étnica. Em Ugly Betty temporada um episódio "Não Pergunte, Não Diga", Mulan é referenciado quando Betty está interrogando Marc em seu conhecimento do seu para enganar a mãe em pensar que eles estão namorando.No entanto, ele não sabe muito, como é evidenciado quando a pergunta é sobre sua princesa favorita, e Marc Mulan palpites. Henry, por outro lado, sabe que é Cinderela. No episódio de Family Guy intitulado "Love Thy Trophy", Stewie é tirada da família Griffin e colocado no orfanato de um casal que adotou muitas crianças de diferentes origens raciais (chinesa, indiana, Africano, Inuit, etc) . Stewie transforma-los todos uns contra os outros, permitindo-lhes conhecer dos conflitos entre sua terra natal e, em seguida, fazendo com que eles argumentam que a etnia do Papai Noel. Durante a discussão, uma criança diz a sua irmã adotiva chinesa para "Volte para o seu arroz em casca Mulan!" Curiosidades Quando Ling perde os dentes depois de levar um murro na cara, você vê-lo mais tarde com todos os seus dentes de trás. Durante a caminhada para a passagem e durante a batalha, o número de soldados aumenta e diminui várias vezes. Mulan foi o primeiro filme criado fora de Los Angeles, Califórnia. Criado pelo estúdio da Disney, na Flórida. Mulan era quase um filme PG, mas foi por padrões diferentes para obter G. Durante a avalanche, capacete de Mulan fica arrancada e cavalo Shang desaparece, mas ambos são vistos mais tarde no filme. Demorou 5 anos para fazer Mulan. O filme foi quase um curta-metragem chamado China Doll até Robert San Souci veio junto. Mulan foi originalmente deveria um homem rico, mas isso foi alterado para que ele não parece que ela foi entrar para o exército por razões egoístas. Elenco *Ming-Na como Fa Mulan (Cantada por Lea Salonga ) *Eddie Murphy como Mushu *BD Wong como o Capitão Li Shang (Cantada por Donny Osmond ) *Miguel Ferrer como Shan Yu *Harvey Fierstein como Yao *Gedde Watanabe como Ling *Jerry Tondo como Chien-Po *James Hong como Chi-Fu *Soon-Tek Oh como Fa Zhou *Junho Foray como Vovó Fa (Cantada por Marni Nixon ) *Pat Morita como o Imperador da China *George Takei como Primeiro ancestral *Freda Foh Shen Como Fa Lee *James Shigeta como o General Lee *Frank Welker como Cri-Kee, Khan e Irmãosinho *Mary Kay Bergman como diersos ancestrais Jackie Chan emprestou a voz a Lee Shang em chinês dublagens do filme e apareceu no vídeo promocional da versão chinesa da música. Galeria Mulan Capa.jpg Poster.JPG Mulan Poster Novo.jpg Promocional Poster.jpg Muralha da China Frantoeira Norte.png Guarda 1.png Guarda 1 é atacado por Hayabusa.png Hayabusa.png Guarda 1 Sem Capacete.png Hayabusa 2.png Hayabusa da o Sinal.png Os Hunos atacam a Muralha.png Soldados Hunos.png 2 Generais Atacam o Guarda 1.png Guarda 1 Alcança a Torre.png Guarda 1 Se Encontra com Shan-Yu.png Shan-Yu.png Shan Yu e Hayabusa.png Farol Apagado.png Farol Acendendo.png Farol Aceso.png Soldaos e Farois Acesos.png Bandeira.png Ultimas Palavras do Guarda 1.png Shan-Yu Prestes a Matar Guarda 1.png Shan Yu queimando a Bandeira.png Shan-Yu 2.png Selo Imperial nas Portas do salão Imperial.png General lee e dois soldados de Escolta..png General lee.png Imperador e Chi-Fu.png General Lee 2.png Imperador dando as Ordens.png Salão Imperial 2.png General lee 3.png Imperador da China.png Chi-Fu.png Mulan escreve a Cola.png Galo.png Mulan chamando.png Irmãosinho.png Mulan Armando.png Irmãosinho trabalhando.png Galiinhas.png Khan.png Templo.png Mush Como Insenso.png Fa Zhou Orando.png Fa Zhou Orando depois da sujeira de irmãosinho..png Mulan ajuda Irmãosinho.png Irmãosinho com o Osso.png Fa Zhou.png Mulan repete Fa Zhou.png Mulan se atraza.png Fa Lee e Vovó Fa.png Fa Lee se queixando.png Cidade.png Vovó fa comprando Cri-Kee.png Fa Lee Pensativa.png Banhista.png Banhista 2.png Vovó fa e Cri-Kee.png Cri-Kee.png O teste de Cri-Kee.png Fa Lee.png Entrada da Cidade destruida.png Cri-Kee Assustado.png Cri-Kee Desmaia.png Mulan Atrazada.png Indo a casa de banho.png Banhista Repara em Mulan.png Banhista e Mulan.png Banhista Lava Mulan.png Fa Lee a Mulan no banho.png Cabelereira 1.png Cabelereira 2.png Cabeleleiras, Fa Leee e Mulan.png Outras Noivas e Outras Profissionais.png Mulan Alterando o Jogo.png Mulan e as Estilistas.png Fa Lee na Casa de Estilo.png Estilista 2.png Estilista 1.png Cidade 2.png Garotinha.png Crianças.png Garotinha Feliz.png Na Casa de Maquiagem.png Maquiadora.png Mulan pronta como Noiva.png Pente de Flor.png Fa Mulan e Fa Lee.png Vovó e os Amuletos.png Garoto 1.png Garoto 2.png Categoria:Filmes